APH Alice in Wonderland
by ChiachixX
Summary: *Reader* has taken a trip to Wonderland, and receives a numerous amount of questions fluttering in her head. Through her interests of stories from England, this, was one even that she did not want to put up with.


_The wind was light,_

_As light as a feather falling on a pond,_

_It was quiet. No, peaceful. I got up_

_as a white rabbit passed by._

_I loved rabbits, but I questioned one thing._

_Why would a white rabbit be out when_

_it's not even winter?_

_It made me curious so I followed it._

_It went into a forest,_

_a forest I've never seen before._

_The scents of trees were wonderful._

_It smelled like cinnamon,_

_it was weird._

_I felt uncomfortable,_

_then I saw the white rabbit again._

_It saw me, it go up_

_on it's hind legs, it seemed as if,_

_it was getting something... from it's_

_pocket?_

_It was a pocket watch._

_"Why would a rabbit need a pocket_

_watch?" I asked myself._

_As it heard me talk to myself,_

_it dove into a hole,_

_I rushed over to where it dove, I looked_

_into the hole, it was deep as if there_

_was no ending to it._

_I turned around to leave the cinnamon_

_smelling forest, but, I slipped on a fallen_

_branch - that I have not noticed before -_

_and fell deep into a hole._

_It then led me to Wonderland._

"That's such a stupid story!" you slammed your book closed shut as your friend insulted your favorite story. "It's not stupid!" you shot back, marching away from your friend.

You went into a quiet place where no one would disturb you, your room. You continued to read the book while looking out your window. "It can't believe I'm fifteen and I'm still inlove with all this fiction." you sighed looking over to your shelf of fictional books.

_Peter Pan,  
>Little Red Riding Hood,<br>Goldilocks and the Three Bears, _

_Robin hood,  
>Snow White,<br>Beauty and the Beast,  
>Cinderella and the last Ball,<br>and furthermore._

You couldn't believe what you have become. You knew these stuff never happened, though, you still continue to believe in it.

You disobeyed your motto, and obeyed the fictional books you read.

_"I shall only believe in those that exist."_

You looked out your window. A white rabbit to your surprise, caught your attention. You rushed to go outside, you looked everywhere for the rabbit, but none was found.

You looked over to the side where there were many trees. You walked towards it, entering on your own decision. It smelled like cinnamon, you felt really uncomfortable by the smell and the fact that it all seemed like the story you were reading just a while earlier.

_Alice in Wonderland_

You found the rabbit, you tried getting close to it, but it just jumped into a hole. You thought you were crazy; "This cannot be happening." you said to yourself. Thinking of Alice in Wonderland gave you chills whilst you stood in your position in the forest.

You decided to take a look in the hole. It looked the same as the book described it to be. You turned around to go, but looked around your surroundings first trying not to make the mistake of Alice.

It was clear; or so you thought; you moved your leg to walk and go, but a vine had tangled your leg and pulled you into the hole.

_Falling into the hole, I thought I'd die._

_Though, I was wrong._

_I landed on something soft, too soft._

_I opened my eyes to see myself sitting_

_on a pile of pillows._

_I looked around to where I was,_

_motioning my eyes to the sign that said,_

_"Welcome to Wonderland"_

You fell and fell and fell until it stopped.  
>You opened your eyes, to see a colorful environment in front of you. You felt so happy, you didn't know what was going on or where you were, but you cared none about that.<p>

You got up from whence you dropped, a pile of pillows. You saw a man about your age facing your way.

He was sitting on a table with two chairs, though he was by himself. He drank his tea peacefully, whilst he kept looking at you. He then nod and walked up to you.

"'Allo, miss." he said. 'He's British!' you said in your mind, making yourself dumbfounded. You smiled at him and gave him a nod as a response. "I am Arthur Kirkland. But everyone calls me the Mad Hatter. Welcome to Wonderland." he said. "May I have your name?" he added.

You gulped at first, you didn't want to trust anyone at first. But you had to do it, since he gave you his. "I'm _ _ Alice the fifth." (**Your first name, second, Alice V**) A smirk had appeared on his face as you said your last name. "Miss _ Alice V. Lovely name. Would you like to have some tea with me?" he offered gesturing you over to the table he was once upon. You nod your head and sat down on the other chair.

He poured some tea on your cup. "Miss Alice, tell me, where did you come from?" he asked. You looked at him, confused. 'What does he mean? It's like he wasn't from Earth.' you thought to yourself. "I'm from..up there." you said pointing to the hole...that was gone. "From...where?" he asked. "From Earth." you said. "I see. Another earthling of an Alice. This shall be amusing." Arthur, the Mad Hatter said to himself.

As he nodded as a response, a cat colored in Indigo jumped on his lap. "Ah, miss Alice, this is my French Cheshire Cat, Francis." he said. His cat leaped on the table and to your lap. He gave you his paw as a sign as he wanted you to shake it. You shook it with no thoughts. It stayed on your lap for the time being as you and Arthur talked.

The main bell rang and Arthur stood up from his chair. "My apologies miss Alice. I must get going. You may tour all of Wonderland by then. You can take my cat with you. He knows the every way to Wonderland." he said pushing his chair in. You nodded as you watched him leave.

Francis jumped off your lap, looking at you. You stood up from your seat looking back at the cat infront of you. You shook your head and decided to take a walk around the main street of Wonderland; Francis followed.

You heard people singing from another entrance, you went through the entrance. Another dark entrance.

Francis' stayed on the trees keeping at your pace as you looked for the voices that sang. "Alice..." a voice said. You flinched as you heard your surname being called. "Alice, it is me, the Cheshire Cat." it explained. You looked around to look for him, but all you could see was his eyes glowing and a big grin. "You...talk?" you gulped. "Why, yes, Alice. Everything in Wonderland talks." he said with a laugh ending it.

"I would like one question answered, please." you said bold enough to catch Francis' attention. "How many visitors have come here, what were their names and what happened to them?" you asked. "That was three questions, my dear." he cocked. "But I will not hesitate to answer." he said.

You were on your full attention for him to talk, but, something, or someone, had ran through you hitting your right arm. "Ow! Watch where you're...going?" you said in confusion as the unknown shadow had disappeared. You sighed and looked back at Francis for the answer. But he had gone.

**


End file.
